The Taste Of Snow and Chilly, Wet Hoodies
by wiieee
Summary: Brittany likes the feel of snow on her skin as the clock turns to christmas day and this year she has some company. Christmas fluff!


**So I was feeling christmasy and yeah this is the result. That and not enough Brittana! **

**I strongly recommend listening to "River - Glee", while reading this. I listened to it when I wrote it, it will help you get in the mood;) Here's the link for those that dont have it: /H3YhRkzXhRo**

**Just wishing you all some christmas joy and stuff :) Merry Christmas! **

It was cold, the thermometer had probably frozen still as it had reached the bottom of its journey. A small puff of air was released from pink chilly lips. It created a smokey cloud for a second and faded slowly out to embrace the air. Brittany stood in the middle of her street just outside the gate entrance to her house, looking up, hands held out to catch the snowflakes that decided to land on her mitten covered hands.

It was almost midnight, and the sky was dark, black with stars that shined brightly down upon eyes that glanced up. Blue eyes shimmered around the stars tracing their patterns, admiring their position. The snowflakes landed upon her heated skin and dissolved quicker than she could giggle at the sensation. The flakes were big; like a quarter and they fell slowly. The wind had decided to take a break from puffing them around so they gracefully followed a straight path to join their mates that covered the street in a white blanket. She closed her eyes and felt the tiny flakes melt on her, she smiled. This was why she loved Christmas, the snow, the stillness of it all. The cold air that she felt reach her bones on each inhale. Magic that lured with each snowflake as she looked on her mittens to see the shape of the tiny ice. She wondered how they got to be so pretty?

_Tomorrow._

Tomorrow was Christmas day. The joy and laughter would enter their house, snow would fall and warm cocoa would be sipped. Brittany loved Christmas. She loved the hanging of the ornaments, the Christmas cookies and the family dinner, and of course waking up early to presents. She could almost hear their relatives talking how it's so wonderful to see the family again, or her nieces and nephews playing with their newly opened toys, and of course this year she would be able to hear Santana whisper lovable complements in her ear as she knew she would feel that familiar heat rise to her cheeks.

The simple joy of opening a gift, and preferably liking it, was astonishing. People came together, they all came together. Santana would celebrate Christmas with her family, since hers couldn't get of work. The brunette had shrugged at the news but Brittany knew she was sad. She wanted the same joy that Brittany had every year. This was the time for being a family and being with your loved ones, and she knew that Santana wouldn't wanna spend it without her loved ones. So she had held on to her girlfriend. Pale lips had grazed the brunettes head as her hand on her cheek was met with a single water drop, not different from the melting feeling of a snowflake. She would have gathered up Christmas in a balloon and sent it to Santana if that meant she was going to be happy, but then her mom told her to stay here with a sad smile. Santana silently thank her by a tear filled hug. Blue eyes had shined with love.

Brittany had a warm hat on her head, strings of hit hanging on her open buttoned winter jacket. She wasn't cold, she rarely got cold. She always loved being outside in the winter. Well she loved winter really. The magic in the snow, the flakes that kept on falling, kept on being shapes as tiny miracle of ice. Once a while she would stick out her tongue catching a flake just to know that she actually swallowed snow. She knew better than to try it from the ground, Santana had very much explained why when they had passed a yellow patch of snow.

The snow was so white, not a single pattern existed in it, no shoes had walked upon the fallen winter, and no tires had ruined the white street. Brittany felt existed, warmed by the joyous thought of tomorrow. She looked up feeling the snow covering her face. She loved this, standing outside waiting for the clock turn to her favorite day of the year. The waiting seemed like forever, yet only seconds passed at each thought she enthralled herself in. How could the snow be so wonderfully shaped, or be filled with so much joy on one single day, how was it even made? The Thoughts boggled her mind. She didn't hear the door open or the small sound of footsteps retracing her boots marks. She did however feel a small breeze of something so Santana, which made her smile grow as her head turned to her accompanying partner. Blue eyes met brown ones, as the joy couldn't be suppressed, by the scowl on the brunettes face.

"B, it's freezing out here. What are you doing, come back inside?" Her voice was agitated, but it didn't bother Brittany, as she leant down to place her chilly lips upon lush pink ones. Santana's scowl slowly edged away slightly.

"B-.."

"Just..just stay here a little with me" She pulled Santana close to her body, she was only wearing a cheerios hoodie with sweats and chilly boots, no wonder she didn't want to be out here. Brittany held her close as she put her jacket around the Latina. She could feel the brunette shiver, but grasp her waist and put her head on the blondes shoulder despite the cold entering her body.

"Why are you out here?" Santana turned her head to Brittany's neck trying to keep her face from the cold, and to keep her nostrils from freezing together since the cold basically made it hurt to breath.

Brittany kept quiet for a while, thinking. Why was she out here right now? Well she knew how every Christmas she would sneak out for a peek at the snow late at night. She knew how each winter she would hope and wonder if the snow would fall a few days before Christmas, she didn't want it to early and not too late, she knew that when the clock turned twelve and she was outside feeling the cold breeze upon on skin she knew then that winter was really here, that the joy and the dreams and the hopes had only just begun for the day. She wanted to catch that moment as the best day of the year began. She loved it. Santa made people happy, the snow made her happy. And this Christmas she thanked Santa for the best Christmas present ever.

Her _girlfriend_.

It was sure to be the best Christmas yet, and just seeing the snow fall on her hands made her know that it was during times like these that she saw how simple everything was, how during all the seasons and all the holidays this is when people would celebrate being together, celebrate each other and being a family as the year came to an end. It was the perfect ending to a perfect year. Through all her ups and downs, tears and laughter, this is when it got rapped up, when school was over for a few weeks and she simply just waited for Santa. It was a magical time.

It was so dark out. But the streetlight lit up the snow covered roads in its dark orange glory. You could follow the street by the lights but couldn't see the houses that were shielded from the streetlight. In every other house there was still a star glowing, hanging proudly on the window, casting it glare upon the thick frost on the glass. Or there was a candle lit, flicking fiercely as it grew in the dark. The snow had come earlier during the day laying its second and full layer of snow upon their midst town. It started snowing a few weeks ago but got ruined by the thermometers quick movements up. Brittany had been ecstatic over the fact that a new breeze of snow decided to come by again. And it was still snowing. She couldn't be happier.

It was untouched, the snow, frail as it had not yet been touched. It was innocent and all kinds of amazing. Big footprints from her door where a Christmas ornament hung proudly shaped a straight path to where she stood. Earlier she had gently untangled herself from a sleepy Santana, who had once claimed she wasn't needy in her sleep, but Brittany didn't want to bring it up again, she found it cute and she didn't mind. After getting dressed in a pair of comfy grey sweats and a hoodie she had ventured downstairs. The staircase was proudly decorated with a sling of a long Christmas ornament that followed the handle to the final step. Swirled around with bright colors and small golden stars. Brittany smiled as she brushed her hand along it as she took slow steps down, careful not to wake anybody with the accusingly squeaking from the stairs. When she entered the foyer, taking a double step with a skip from the stairs she saw their Christmas tree, lights still Shining brightly with candy canes hanging, with glitter and big red balls and small angels, it was the perfect tree she thought, like taken out of a magazine and it was of course topped off with the star that Brittany made in second grade. It was beginning to get really worn out and Brittany had thought about making another but her mother loved this one so much she said it reminded her of how magical Christmas was because everyone pitches in and does something to make sure it was everyone's favorite holiday.

The tree was huge; Santana had helped her father carry it in after him and Brittany's little sister had bought it 30% off. It was a good deal he had repeated as they had to cut off some branches just to make it pass through the door. Santana had cursed loudly when they hollered it up to stand because a splinter had gauged its way underneath her skin on her finger. The glare she had received from Mr. Pierce was stern enough to make the North Pole unfreeze and then freeze all over again. She sent him an apologetic look while he nodded to a curious look on Brittany's sister, and the brunette explained it was just a funny word that bad people used, and of course when she had asked if she was a bad person she had to say yes, this has cause both Mr. pierce and Brittany to crack up. Santana, seeing Brittany behind her had motioned for her hurt finger with a pout. And sooner than she could say -Ow, Brittany had sucked the splinter from her finger. She wasn't entirely sure that it was removed though, since all her blood had raced to the lower part of her belly. Mr. Pierce had noticed the looks and non-painful way of removing a splinter and had ushered them upstairs away from the child. And as they ventured upstairs they heard an distant 'I'm not a child' being annoyingly stated.

Brittany took a deep breath, feeling the cold air clear her throat and turned her focus on the never-ending white street in front of her.  
>"I think the real Christmas miracle is the snow." The heat from her mouth came out in a cloud of smoke as she spoke. She felt Santana's head rise from her shoulder to glance at her.<p>

"There's something so magical in the way it falls, the way everything is quiet as it keeps on falling." Santana kept her eyes on the blonde, she knew that look in Brittany's eyes, she thought of things like this, thought of things that she would never take for granted but which she herself did. In so many ways Brittany had opened her eyes and she thanked her lucky stars each night for that. Her hands tightened the grip around the blonde as the cold spread through her hoodie.

"Have you ever seen a snowflake on your hand? It's soo beautiful" Blue eyes met brown ones, Santana just stared. This was why she loved Brittany so much; she was so full of innocence and noticed the small things that Santana would just normally nag about. She loved the snow when it melted on her skin, Santana would just get annoyed her jacket hadn't been covering her skin properly from the cold flakes. A lazy smile spread upon her lips.

"What?" Brittany questioned as she noticed the staring look she was meet with instead of an answer.

"You amaze me" The cloudy breathe hit a pale face as Brittany's smile grew. A red heat spread upon her cheeks as she darted her eyes down to the ground where she scuffed some snow with her boot.

A warm hand guided her head back to glance at brown intense eyes before she could see the snow land by her boot kicking it away.

"No, Britt. You really do" They stared intently at each other for a while, a look of sheer love between them. Brittany saw the snow fall into silken brown hair. She felt safe here, with Santana in her arms and with snow falling around them. She felt kept like she belonged to the magic of Santana and the snow. Santana was the magic; the snow was just an awesome bonus.

"You have this way of seeing things, as if they were so simple as to just say yes or no. As white and black… You follow your heart, and you love the snow so much you have last years in your freezer."

Brittany's eyes widened, no one was supposed to know about her snow ball that kept growing every year. She wanted one day to make a snowman out of all her Christmases that she kept some snow each year.

"I love that about you"

Brittany's eyes turned warm instead, as she looked on brown eyes that shone so brightly in the midnight snow.

"I love _you_"

The blonde dancer's heart skipped a beat and the butterflies inside her awoke with a start.

"I love you too" She said just before she pressed their now both cold lips gently against each other's.

"It's a Christmas miracle" She whispered an inch from a now red-ish ear. She placed a kiss on it and shivered when she felt the coldness.

"What is?" Santana whispered slightly, as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed just standing there with the love of her life, feeding of the warmth from the person she never wanted to part with.

Brittany pulled back and locked eyes with the woman in front of her. Her hand cupped the brunette's cheek.

"You" She whispered.

Brown eyes got blurry for an instant as they filled slowly with tears. She didn't expect that, and she doesn't cry. She coughed slightly and tried to look away, to divert herself from the embarrassment of being so fully in love she could basically trip on her ass from fucking snow flakes just because she was standing close to Brittany. She tried looking everywhere but her blonde girlfriend. But Brittany's hand kept her head still.

"No don't do that" The blonde saw Santana's eyes follow the snow around them landing anywhere but her.

"Look at me"

Slowly she saw those brown eyes she loved so much meet her own. Tears were on the brink of falling over. For a second she thought they might freeze but quickly got her attention back to Santana rather than ice freezing eyes.

"You can cry, you know" Santana tried to divert her eyes once again but the blondes grip were tight and Brittany needed to let her know that it was okay.

"Sometimes I cry" That made brown eyes snap back to blue.

Santana pondered this, she wasn't sure if that meant Brittany was sad or happy.

"..Why?" She wondered out loud. She was met with a toothy smile.  
>"Because it's happy tears you know, I'm just really happy now. And that's because of you. You make me happy."<p>

Brittany saw the wheels turn in Santana's head, it was okay, love was overwhelming at times, but it didn't matter as long as they had each other.

"You make me happy every day" She continued through the snow that kept on falling. She was starting to lose some feeling of her toes as she changed her step slightly. Engulfing Santana in a tight hug, she slightly hoped the heat from her would spread to her feet.

"So it's okay to be happy about that" Her breath tickled the brunettes ear. Santana smiled into Brittany's neck. Her hands clasped together around a small waist as she squeezed her object of affection, trying to show how much she really loved her, because she was pretty sure words would betray her now. A tear slowly fell down her cheek, she ignored it.

"I love that you're so soft and squishy inside and I'm the one that gets to see that side"

Words were mumbled into a warm jacket. "I'm not soft and squishy"

The blonde hearing the muffled words, smiled in brown hair, she knew Santana tried not to be to other people but she knew her, she always knew her the best.  
>"You are, but I love you for that"<p>

"I am-"The Latina was cut off with a kiss that brought warmth spread throughout her body. Their lips melted together in the coldness of the still air. For a second she almost laughed, standing together outside in the snow with no winter clothes at all, kissing. At midnight no less. They sure were a picture of crazy people in love.

She loved it.

Her hand inched its way up the blonde's neck, playing with the small fuzzy hairs there she pulled Brittany tighter against her. The cold hit her hand but she didn't even feel it. Brittany always took her problems away, even if the problem were what they were standing in the middle of.

Brittany pulled back with a loving smile grazing her lips. Santana felt her heart pound a little harder towards Brittany at that moment, holding each other in the night. But then it was gone. Brittany stepped out of their embrace quick and put her tongue out in the air, trying to aim to get the flakes into her mouth.

"Stick your tongue out"

"B-" Santana shook her head, though she couldn't help but adore this side of Brittany but there was no way she was going to eat snow in the middle of the night.

"No just do it" Brittany stuck her tongue out, head tilted upwards as she caught a few icy flakes on her tongue.

She glanced at Santana "Like this" she stuck out her tongue again to be sure Santana saw her.

A laugh escaped her throat "I'm not gonna eat snow"

"Istts nooood aating" Brittany said with her tongue out still looking at the sky. She felt the snow trickle her face more so than her tongue, it would be really fun to try to catch them all in her mouth.

Santana couldn't help but shake her head by her girlfriend's antics'.

Brittany, putting her tongue back in her mouth and her face meeting Santana's. "It's not eating, it's just letting it land" she declared as it was the clearest thing in the world.

"I'm not sticking my tongue out"

"It's fun" Brittany way to brightly said into the midnight snow filled street. It was after all midnight and the brunette was tired, gift shopping had been exhausting, she partly blamed herself for not planning to buy the gifts earlier, but it took time to actually think of things to get. At least that was what she told herself as she rushed through the mall trying to get everything on her list before it closed. She had been a sleep before she felt a cold spot next to her. Damn Brittany and her happy energetic Christmas spirit. But to be honest she wouldn't want to change it.

"It's like the magic is in me now"

Staring at the blonde, with her tongue sticking out and with that adorable stupid hat on Santana laughed, Brittany never failed to surprise her. She felt the snow that was on her head a minute ago slowly drip down to her scalp, she shivered. But as she kept her eyes on Brittany she couldn't help but forget about it, she walked a step or two towards her girlfriend. She grabbed the blondes mitten covered hand and held on as she turned sideways.

And stuck her tongue out.

Brittany grasping the small hand in her larger one smiled and looked at Santana.

"See isn't it fun?"

Santana smiled, maybe a little she did enjoy the way the snow trickled her skin. Maybe she liked hearing the snow fall on the already fallen snow, and just maybe she liked acting like she couldn't give a damn if she was seen stupid or childish around Brittany, maybe she loved her too much to care.

"Can we go inside now?" Tugging on Brittany's hands she shivered, okay now it was getting freaking cold all over.

Brittany let out the most adorable laugh ever as she faced the brunette and took a step at the pull of her hand. But of course they didn't get far.

"Wait what time is it?"

Santana checked her watch, letting go of Brittany's hand. "It's ten minutes after midnight"

"It's Christmas" A smokey cloud told Santana.

"Well yeaah "Didn't really think it was summer.

"No I mean it's Christmas day" Brittany's smile was huge, and of course being the sap she was she couldn't help but reciprocate it, she was just to adorable for words, not her fault.

"Oh yeah I guess it is. "

"This day is gonna be awesome" The blonde said as she grabbed Santana's hand once again and began walking towards their white door.

"Yeah it will" She agreed with a joint smile.

But once again Brittany halted their motions. "Can you tell me my present yet, its Christmas day after all?"

That made Santana chuckle. "No, B you'll have to wait"

"Well..okay" The blonde pouted. And Santana was not sap, never. But she could not stand that pout, so she drew her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled them closer together, a breath between them as they locked eyes.

"But Merry Christmas baby" She mumbled before sealing her sentence with a kiss.

Colder than hell, but it was worth it.

They pulled back slowly with a smack and Brittany kept them close by the slight pressing of her mittens against Santana's hoodie. "Merry Christmas"

"I love you so much you know" Brittany did know, she knew it in the small details that the brunette would make in the Christmas cards they spent hours making, she knew it in the way Santana couldn't tear her eyes away as Brittany had put on Lord Tubbingtons Christmas hat on. And she knew it the way she said it. Those words came from her heart every time and every time it made her insides melt.

"I Know"

Taking Santana's hands in hers she held them to her mouth placing a soft kiss against cold knuckles "And I love you too" She bumped her hip into the brunettes earning a chuckle from a love struck Santana.

"Good, now let's go inside so we can wake up to your present"

"Yes!" Brittany all but raced to the door.

"I'll race you" She called out as she tried to jump into the same path she took before, her footprints hardly visible anymore it proved to be a bit of a struggle.

Santana laughed at the sight at Brittany jumping in the snow trying not to let her feet touch the precious snow.  
>"No Britt I can hardly move, I think my ass froze in place"<p>

Brittany reaching the doorstep, which was kept snow free from the small roof above, turned around with a smirk.

"Well if you hurry I can warm it up for you" She said before she entered the front door, the shuffling of snow being heard behind her, she smiled the snow was a Christmas miracle, Santana was her miracle.


End file.
